


Blitz

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A New Year’s Eve party is being held at Carol and Therese’s shared apartment.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 42





	Blitz

_“Well, don’t you look mighty fine, Miss Belivet,”_ Carol spoke in a high breathy, southern twang. _“Mmm-mm, I could just eat you up!”_

She began to make loud, lip-smacking sounds, everywhere all over Therese’s bare neck on their well-made bed. Both women were wearing their shiny, party dresses for New Year's Eve—Carol in gold, Therese in silver with a black satin ribbon tied to the back of the waist. They had the record player spinning downstairs with family gathered in the living room, eating club sandwiches, deviled eggs, pickles and chips. Beverages such as champagne and beer were being served for the grown-ups, while the sparkling cider was for Rindy and her cousins.

Therese laughed underneath Carol’s weight pinning on top of hers. She got bits of blond curls in her face, which she had to swipe them off with a loose hand. Therese hugged Carol by the neck and lifted her coiffed head, pressing their mouths hard together like a couple of high school sweethearts. Pulling both of them to sit up right on the bed, Carol moaned through lipstick and then gradually broke apart for some air.

“We left the party and everybody downstairs.”

“Hopefully they're not missing us.”

Therese was twisting around the bodice of her dress with her black lace-covered gloved hands. Carol squeezed the young woman’s satin-clad thigh with a golden-bauble wristlet hand. Her gray eyes sparkled and made Therese think of them as a glitter of stars.

The two women left the bedroom after a few more hugs and kisses. They had to reapply their makeup and flatten each other’s hair that stuck out of place before going back downstairs.

The family didn’t seem to notice their absence. A couple of aunts and uncle on Harge’s side of the family were circled in corners of the living room with plates of food and bubbly martini glasses. Harge’s parents were both seated at the card table playing Bridge with nieces and nephews. Rindy and three of her cousins were all dressed up nice for the evening and were sitting on the rug floor with blow horns and toy rattlers in their hands.

Carol greeted her daughter as soon as she had been spotted in the room with Therese standing beside her. Rindy darted over in a shiny green tea party dress her grandmother happily picked out. She held onto Carol, peering up at her with crumbs of chocolate cake on the corners of her mouth.

“Still awake?”

“I’m waiting for the New Year, Mommy.”

“Of course you are. And you’re going to be so tired the next morning,” Carol murmured, patting her hands on Rindy’s back.

“How many pieces of chocolate cake did you have, sweetie?” Therese asked, leaning over to brush the cake crumbs off with her thumb.

“Two,” Rindy said, jerking her mousy brown head back. 

“That’s a lot of sugar, missy,” Carol said.

“Don’t run around the house so much. We don’t want you to get a tummy ache,” Therese added.

Rindy crosses her heart on it before walking back to the other children near the bookcase with her frilly dress bouncing in the back.

Carol wore her best charming persona and made her way through family members to reunite and make small talk with them throughout the night. She wrapped her arms around the suited jackets of in-laws and had joined their conversation.

Therese brought down her Canon camera from upstairs and started taking photos of everyone. She got a few smiles, mid-laughters, the crackling fire, piercing stares from Mrs. Aird, and the goofy, innocent faces of Rindy and her cousins.


End file.
